


Stay of Execution

by Evil_Sapphyre



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-11
Updated: 2015-04-11
Packaged: 2018-03-22 08:52:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3722809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Sapphyre/pseuds/Evil_Sapphyre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was supposed to be another ordinary day aboard the Normandy SR2.<br/>Told from an unusual perspective.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay of Execution

_I have been discovered._ __  
  
_Ever since my thwarted attempt to escape twelve day cycles ago, my captors have been more alert regarding me. The red blob that would destroy my record keeping has begun to cart me to strange places, obviously attempting to frighten me with the new sights and deafen me with their hideous squawking._  
  
Today was no different, except that a vast force of the blobs gathered about my captor - and consequently myself - as I was placed on display beside her. I scurried about my prison, trying to memorize the various blobs, each deferring to my captor as if she were their queen. _Of course! These are her subjects! Curses! They will rue the day that they aligned themselves with her!_  
  
The day cycle began to dim, and a strange dark hill was placed beside me, a lit with torches. Thunderous chanting began as the blobs circled closer together. _They mean to sacrifice me!_ I began to claw at the clear partitions that kept me confined to the wretched cave, but alas, it was to no avail. _No, no! It will not end this way!_ Panic crept along my spine, and I gasped for air as I tried to devise one last plan to escape my tormentors.  
  
The yellow blob, the bane of my existence, rose before me, making a sharp gesture. Silence rushed through the other blobs, and the day cycle erupted anew. _What kind of foul magic does she possess?!_ A gust of cool air flew down towards me, and a giant pale claw reached from above toward me. _This is it! They mean to do it!_ "Stand back! I will not yield!"  
  
The claw continued its slow descent toward me, and I tried to scurry away from it. _I will not be a victim to your savagery!_ I found myself trapped in a corner, and soon, gripped in a vice that began to lift me from my prison. "No! It will not end this way!"  
  
I demanded my release for another second before they left me no other options. I buried my teeth into the fleshy bit in front of me. The blob squealed and released its grip on me, and I found myself falling back towards my prison. _No, this is my last chance to escape._ I willed myself toward the dark hill and managed to careen off the side of my former prison into the mud-like surface of the hill.  
  
The other blobs began squawking their strange language, but I did not falter in my steps. With every ounce of energy I possessed, I scrambled up the slippery surface, feeling the ground break apart underneath my feet. An almost sickly sweet aroma mixed with smoke filling my nose. They had intended for this to be the place of my execution, and I would turn it into the triumph of my escape. Laboriously I toiled across the surface, seeing a new obstacle before me, a cliff.  
  
_Nothing will stand in my way!_ I leapt over the edge, and a strange blue glow encompassed me, lifting me higher into the air. My heart slammed in my throat, my breath coming heavy from the exertions I had used to get away. And for what? My blond torturer used her foul magics to bring me straight back to her.  
  
She scooped me from the blue ball by the scruff of my neck and placed me back in my prison. Despair coursed through me, and I slumped to the ground, feeling the mud from the hill all over my feet and stomach. Long moments of squawking continued before my prison was once more hoisted and carried off.  
  
I curled up into a ball, intending to clean myself of the filth, but the mud was sticky and sweet. _Fine, I will remain covered in their strange dirt_. I would not forget this day. They may have broken me for now, but they failed in their goal. And I would break free one day. Then, they would all pay for their insolence.


End file.
